Am Drag Plus Two
by Fudogg
Summary: Request/idea from Spyrofan1. Jake gives Trixie and Spud a portion of his powers. Rated T for torture and some language. I don't own American Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

Am Drag Plus Two

**A/N: Please forgive the crappy title.**

Chapter One:

"Let the Cerberus go, Huntsgirl!" the American Dragon shouted out to his foe. Currently, a dragon Jake was on top of a large building, standing in front of a young girl dressed in a blood red ninja out fit and mask. Huntsgirl currently had her staff at the ready, as she was standing in front of a baby Cerberus, which was trapped under her nets.

"I don't think so, dragon!"

"Then it looks like I'll have to fight you for it…" the dragon smiled.

"Then bring it…" the staff started to glow with plasma as Huntsgirl charged at Jake. Jake hovered into the air and wrapped his tail around her staff as she swung it at him and he managed to toss her to the ground. Jake blew fire at her, but Huntsgirl was able to grab her staff and twirl it around, blocking the flames. Jumping up, Huntsgirl fired a blast of green plasma at the dragon, but Jake evaded it as he flew around in a circle, before coming down near the net.

Growling with rage, Huntsgirl took aim and fired, only to have the American Dragon duck, the blast hitting the net, making it fly off.

"DRAGON!" Huntsgirl shouted, jumping over to the red dragon, swinging her staff at him. Jake was able to duck, dodging the staff while trying to swipe at her with his tail. The Huntsgirl sensed this, and jumped up, dodging Jake's tail. As she came down, she was pointing her staff at his head. Jake swooped out of the way, and Huntsgirl landed and whirled around and fired another shot from her staff. This time, the shot hit Jake, and he fell to the ground unmoving.

Chuckling evilly, Huntsgirl went over to the fallen dragon and bent down in a squatting position, taking the blade of her staff and preparing to use it to skin the deceased dragon. However, before the blade could pierce Jake's belly, Huntsgirl was rammed by the baby Cerberus, sending her flying.

Huntsgirl flipped over and landed safely on her feet as the creature growled at her, seemingly saying _"Don't you dare touch him!"_

"It doesn't matter, you stupid beast!" Huntsgirl used her foot to kick her fallen staff up to her; she caught the staff easily. "I have finally slain the American Dragon! He will become a pair of boots, and now you'll make a nice coat!" Her staff started to glow, and she pointed it at the baby Cerberus, only to stop as she could hear the dragon groaning.

"What?" Huntsgirl was shocked. "That's not possible!" Then she saw the reason when she looked at her staff. "Damn it! It was set on stun! I'll slay you yet, dragon!" Slamming her staff against the ground, Huntsgirl disappeared in a bright green light.

With the coast clear, the baby went over to its dragon protector as Jake's groaning got louder. His eyes shooting open, Jake shot up into a sitting position. "Wh—what happened?" then he saw the baby. "Oh, looks like it's time to take you back to your mother!"

Holding the baby Cerberus in his claws, Jake took off into the air…

&*%

Rotwood's class had already started, and the students were taking notes, as Rotwood wrote them on the chalkboard when Jake burst into the room. "How good of you to join us, Mr. Long…" Rotwood grinned. "You are late, and for the third time this week. Detention, Mr. Long…two months!"

&*%

Later at lunch, Jake sighed as he sat down at the table next to his two best friends, Trixie and Spud. "Yo dude, why are you so late to Rotwood's class all the time?" Spud asked.

"Yo, Rotwood is so bogus!" Jake replied. "It's not my fault that I'm the Am Drag! I can't help it if I have to protect a magical creature from Rose or some other threat. Dude, I'm tired of this! My dad grounds me every other week because of my dragon duties, and now Rotwood gives me two months of detention!"

"But Jakie…" Trixie replied. "If you are fighting Rose, then how does she get here on time? She was here before the bell rang today. See?" She then pointed, and Jake turned his head to see Rose happily talking to her friend, Courtney.

"Does Rose have to take any magical creatures back to their homes?" Jake asked.

"Maybe if she actually succeeded…" Trixie replied.

"Besides…" Spud joked as he started to eat his cheeseburger. "No teacher would dare give her detention. She'd probably go ninja on any teacher that dared."

Jake chuckled a little at this remark.

&*%

School had ended five minutes ago, and Jake had just entered Rotwood's classroom. "You are late, Mr. Long." Rotwood was sitting at his desk, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Yo, say what?" Jake asked. "I got here as quickly as I could! It was only like, five minutes!"

"Then perhaps another two weeks of detention could teach you that I want you here quicker than that." Rotwood sat up.

"Yo Rotwood!" Jake felt his temper rising. "If you're trying to punish me for getting you arrested, then that's your problem! Maybe you shouldn't have put me in the back of that truck!"

"There was a real dragon in the back of that truck!" Rotwood shouted. "Now, I want you to wipe of the chalkboard and get the dust off the erasers." Rotwood went over to his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a rag and some cleaner. "And I expect it to be perfectly clean by the time you leave!"

&*%

Two hours later, Jake had finished everything. "Yo Rotwood, I'm done." Jake spoke, startling his teacher awake. "Can I go home now?"

Rotwood got up and looked at the board. "Hmm…" he inspected the board. After a moment, he replied: "Not good enough!"

Jake was about to growl with anger, but from in front of Rotwood, Jake could see from out the window as a giant bird/reptile creature walked down the streets, and Jake could hear the people on the streets screaming in terror.

Jake quickly turned and was about to rush out the door, but he could hear Rotwood calling out. "And where do you think you're going, Mr. Long? Your detention is not over!"

"But…" Jake tried to say.

"No buts!" Rotwood pointed to the board. Groaning, Jake went over to the board and continued to scrub it. With a teacher dedicated to revealing magical creatures to the world and one who possibly suspected him, Jake knew that he couldn't chance it.

"Aw man!"

END CHAPTER

**A/N: I hope you all liked this. If you read it, PLEASE leave me a review. It encourages me to keep writing the story! **


	2. Chapter 2

Am Drag Plus Two

Chapter Two:

It was after dark when Jake arrived back at his home. After being grounded by his father for both getting home late and for getting detention, Jake sighed as he lied down on his bed, putting his head down on the pillow. His dragon tail appeared and it wrapped around a baseball that was on his desk. Jake continued to frown and he used his tail to throw it up at his ceiling and back down to him. This was a common way for Jake to cope when he was stressed out or angry.

There was suddenly a knock on the door and it opened shortly after, his mother, Susan Long, entered with a sigh and sat on his bed. "It was dragon business, wasn't it?" she asked.

"You have no idea, mom…" Jake replied. "And I swear, Rotwood has it out to get me."

"Jake, your grandfather called…" Susan replied. "And he did not sound happy. He wants you to go see him."

"But I'm grounded, remember?" Jake replied bitterly.

"Jake, I wish I could just tell your father about what is really happening…" Susan replied. "But, I told him that Grandpa asked you to come down and work at the shop for a little while. Your father said that you could go."

&*$

"Jake…!" Jake could only stand helplessly as his grandfather angrily yelled at him in Chinese. "Because of your mistake, a best went on a rampage through New York. Do you have how many people were injured and how much property was damaged?"

To prove his point, Lao-Shi grabbed the remote for the television and turned it on. Even though the volume was turned down so that Jake could not see a trail of destruction that the creature had caused. There were ambulances carrying injured people inside on stretchers. "Do you see young dragon?"

"I see Gramps…" Jake replied. "But it's not my fault! I wanted to fight that thing, but that punk Rotwood wouldn't let me leave his class! It wasn't my fault that he gave me detention, and it wasn't my fault that I couldn't make it to school on time all week because I was fighting Rose! It's not my fault that Rotwood has it out to get me because he got arrested for locking me in the back of his truck!"

"No, it is not your fault…" Lao-Shi replied calmly. "But as the American Dragon, you must find a way to balance your life as a protector and a student."

"Hey, Gramps!" Fu's voice called out from the back room. "I think I found something on the creature that attacked the city!"

&*$

Rushing into the back room, Jake and his grandfather could see the 600 year old Shar-Pei sitting at a laptop. "So, what is it, Fu Dog?" Jake asked.

"A Snallygaster…" Fu Dog replied. "Although there is no picture that I can dig up, the description many witnesses gave fits the description that the computer gives."

"Well, what does it look like?" Jake demanded.

"Geez, kid!" Fu replied. "Would it kill ya to calm down? I was getting to that. Anyway, the Snallygaster looks kind of like a dragon, but also like a bird. It is said to make its habitat in Maryland, at the Blue Ridge Mountains. It seems like it may have gotten a little lost."

"Jake, you are going to have to stop this creature…" Lao-Shi told his grandson.

"I can't!" Jake replied. "Like I said: Rotwood is out to get me…He gave me detention for two and a half months! And there is no way that I can get out!"

"Well then…" Lao-Shi thought a moment. "We will have to find a new dragon…To temporarily take care of your duties."

&*$

The next day, Jake sighed as the bell rang. Rushing over to his locker, Jake opened it to put his backpack in. Jake however, gasped as he saw Rose when he shut the locker.

"Hi, Jake!" she smiled, waving her hand with her Huntsclan mark in his face, making him mentally cringe. "Listen, can I talk to you?"

"Um…" Jake stuttered. "I…uh…I'm a little busy…I have to go!" Jake attempted to turn and leave, but Rose grabbed onto his hand and pulled him back.

"Jake!" Rose pleaded. "How many times do I have to apologize for not being able to spend time with you on the ski trip? I wanted to spend time with you, but Brad…"

"It's not that, Rose…" as soon as Jake spoke these words, Rose let go of his hand.

"Oh…" she smiled. "Well, how would you like to get something to eat?"

"I can't!" Jake replied. "Rotwood gave me detention!"

"Well, how about when you're done?" Rose didn't give up.

"I can't!" Jake turned and ran. "I really gotta go!"

Jake then disappeared down the hall, leaving Rose alone. "You know…" Rose's friend Courtney walked up beside her. "I honestly don't know what you see in that guy."

"He's sweet…"

"He's kind of a dork…" Courtney stated her opinion, making Rose frown a little. "And to be perfectly honest, he does seem like kind of an ass. I mean, he won't talk to you anymore…"

"Maybe he's just busy." Rose said hopefully.

"Or…" Courtney got another idea. "Maybe he's hiding something…"

"Hiding something?" Rose asked.

&*$

Once again, it was after sunset when Jake was released from detention. Jake sighed as he put his skateboard on the ground. Jake was just about to ride home, but he soon got a call on his phone. The second he put the phone to his ear, he could hear his grandfather shouting at him:

"JAKE, GET TO GRANDPA'S SHOP! WE HAVE A SOLUTION!!!"

END CHAPTER

**AN: Just so you know, the Snallygaster is actually real. When looking for a creature, I found it on Wikepedia. **


	3. Chapter 3

Am Drag Plus Two

Chapter Three:

"Gramps, I'm here!" the door to the shop opened and the bell sounded out as the American Dragon landed in the shop, dragoning down as he looked up to see his grandfather and Fu Dog. However, Jake was also surprised to see his two best friends sitting on the couch. "Trixie? Spud? What are you two doing here?" Jake asked.

"Your gramps asked us to come here." Trixie responded.

"Yo G, why did you call them over here?" Jake asked. "I thought you said that you had a solution to the Rotwood problem."

"And we do, young dragon…" Lao-Shi answered.

"Ya see, kid…" Fu started. "The old man and I talked to the Dragon Council about this. And, uh, they aren't happy. But, they did give us a solution. They told us that a dragon can transfer their powers to someone else; even if the person is human. This is where Trixie and Potato Boy come in…"

"Are you sure about this, Fu?" Jake asked.

"There is no other way, young one." Lao-Shi told his grandson. "Now come, Jake. Resume your dragon form and put your claws onto each of your friend's shoulders." Jake did as he was told; turning into a red dragon and walking over to his friends.

"Yo, is this going to hurt?" Trixie asked.

Lao-Shi chuckled softly. "Do not be ridiculous…" The next thing the kids knew, Lao-Shi was in his dragon form and was holding a vial over his grandson's head. "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"We were born ready, Gramps!" Jake exclaimed.

"Alright then…" the next thing Jake knew, a sticky liquid was running down his body. His claws began to glow and fire erupted around his friends, seemingly engulfing them. The next thing Jake knew, there was two dragons sitting on the couch.

The dragon form of Trixie was a dark blue/purple color. She was a little bigger than Jake, while having the same shape of form, and her hair was still up. The dragon form for Spud was orange and he had a green alien head on his chest. He was a little bit bigger than Trixie's dragon form. Both looked in awe at their new form.

"Now kid…" Fu looked at a still dragon Jake. "You still have the ability to be in dragon form, as you can see. You can still fly, and stuff like that. The only problem is that Trixie and Spud now possess almost all of your strength. So, you might want to avoid any magical conflict."

"Aw man!" Jake moaned. "Are you serious, Fu?"

"Dead serious, kid." Fu replied. "Would you like me to have your friends show you?"

"Okay, okay…" Jake mumbled, just as both Trixie and Spud's dragon forms faded.

"Yo, Gramps!" Trixie called out. "What happens if me and Spud can't hold our forms in a fight?"

"Yeah, that'd be awkward!" Spud added.

"Do not worry young dragons." Lao-Shi spoke. "Jake had trouble with holding his form at the beginning, as well. Tomorrow, while Jake is in detention, I will give you tour first lesson: how to hold your form."

END CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

Am Drag Plus Two

Chapter Four:

The doors to the Huntslair slid open as Huntsgirl slowly walked over to her master. As soon as she reached the Huntsman, she kneeled in respect. "Master, you called for me?" she spoke.

The Huntsman turned around, now looking down on his apprentice. "Yes, Huntsgirl…" he spoke. "Earlier this week, you failed to slay and skin the Cerberus…"

Huntsgirl's eyes were now wide with fear. She was hoping that her master would not call her in to 'discuss' this. Unfortunately, it seemed as though this would not be the case; she would now have to face the penalty for her incompetence. The lashes she had been forced to endure by the Huntsman's hands as punishment for her failures has been becoming longer and more brutal. Huntsgirl nearly winced at the thought of her last punishment; it still hurt to lie on her back.

"…and I think you will be quite happy to learn that you will have a second chance…" The Huntsman continued. Huntsgirl's eyes widened even more, only this time from shock, and she mentally sighed with relief. "Huntsgirl, you will have one last chance to slay the Cerberus and bring me its pelt."

Huntsgirl silently rose to her feet, bowing. "Thank you, master. You won't be disappointed. I won't fail you this time."

Huntsgirl turned and started walking out, but she stopped when she heard her master speak: "You better not, Huntsgirl. You know what will happen if you fail again…"

&*%

Trixie and Spud hopped of their skateboards as they arrived at Canal Street Electronics. Opening the door, the two new dragons spotted Fu Dog sitting at the counter, typing something on a laptop.

"Yo, what's crack-a-lackin' Fu?" Trixie asked.

"Yo, where's Grandpa, dog?" Spud asked.

"He's waiting out on the roof for you two kids…" Fu answered, not even looking up from the computer screen.

"Thanks, dog." Spud said as he and Trixie walked into the back.

&*%

The door to the roof opened as Trixie and Spud stepped out, where they immediately saw a fairly displeased looking Lao-Shi, who was staring at his watch. "You two are late…"

"Yeah, we got some pizza…" Spud rubbed his stomach. "We were hungry, and we didn't think that you would mind…"

"Well I do mind…" Lao-Shi growled.

"We were only like…five minutes late." Trixie said.

"Yeah, we were fashionably late!" Spud smiled.

"FIVE MINUTES OR FIVE HOURS, LATE IS LATE!" Lao-Shi exploded, but he soon calmed himself when he saw the fairly freaked out expressions on Trixie and Spud's faces. "Anyway, just as long as it doesn't happen again…Sit down, we begin meditating now!"

"But Gramps, when are we going to be able to do the cool Kung-Fu?" Spud asked, making small chopping gestures with his hands.

"SIT!!!!!!!" Lao-Shi roared.

&*%

Moments later, Lao-Shi, Trixie and Spud were all sitting in a semi-circle, cross-legged; meditating. "Okay…" Lao-Shi spoke. "Before you try sparring or flying, you must master your form. I learned this the hard way, with my grandson."

"So, how do we do that?" Trixie asked.

"I was about to tell you…" Lao-Shi gritted his teeth.

"Oh, sorry…"

"But before you can even master your form, you will have to promise me that you will listen to and obey every command I give…Will you do that?"

"You got it, Gramps!" Trixie said first. "Ain't no thing but a chicken wing!"

"Yeah, what she said…" Spud nodded.

"Very well…" Lao-Shi replied. "Then let us begin…"

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Yeah, you are probably pissed that I left it here, but the training scene could get kind of long, so…This also gives me some more time to come up with a creative way to have Trixie and Spud keep their forms. It seems like every writer uses the "imagine your form in your mind" idea, so I kind of want to avoid that.**

**So, please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Am Drag Plus Two

Chapter Five:

The baby Cerberus growled as it laid low in the bushes; each of its three heads looking at the herd of unicorns grazing around Central Park. Leaping out of its hiding place, the Cerberus started running toward the herd, the three heads with mouths filled with razor sharp teeth ready to rip into unicorn skin.

The heads of the unicorns turned abruptly as they noticed the beast charging toward them. With neighs of fear, the unicorns of the herd turned and fled, disappearing into a clearing.

Growling with frustration, the baby Cerberus started to chase after the herd, but it was going so fast, that as one of its paws hit the ground, it curved and the Cerberus toppled to the ground, yelping in pain as it tried to move its ankle.

As if on cue, a green orb of energy appeared right in front of the injured creature. When the green energy faded, the Huntsgirl was standing, prepared to fight.

Now fearful for its life, the injured creature tried to get up so it could try to limp away, but the injury in its ankle was too much. The Cerberus didn't even take two steps before the Huntsgirl's boot rammed itself into its side. With a pained yelp, the Cerberus fell back onto its back so that its fearful eyes could stare at the female hunter as she pointed her blazing staff right at him. "There's nowhere to run, you disgusting fur-ball…"

&*%

Back at Canal Street Electronics, the still human formed Trixie and Spud were sitting in a meditative manner as they stared at the blue dragon form of Lao-Shi, who was sitting in the same pose. "You must concentrate…" he spoke. "You must feel the power inside of you…"

Trixie and Spud both glanced at each other before they decided to close their eyes and listen to the old man. "Can you feel the fire coursing through your veins?" Lao-Shi asked. However, Trixie and Spud didn't realize that their master had expected an answer. "Well…" the older dragon growled. "Do you?"

"Oh, um, yeah I do…" Trixie finally answered.

"Me too!" Spud responded.

"Then that is bad!" Lao-Shi shouted. "You must relax and feel your power!"

"What's the difference, Gramps?" Trixie asked.

"THERE IS A HUGE DIFFERENCE!" Lao-Shi shouted. "If you feel fire, then you are power hungry; motivated only by power! You must learn to sense the balance of the Magical World and be content about your power! If you continue to be motivated by power, then when you transform, the fire will destroy you! Or worse…"

"But we don't even have control of these powers…" Trixie replied. "We'd like to be!"

"You must blindly follow what you don't know; what you believe is right…" Lao-Shi continued. "Only when you are fully motivated…will you be able to keep your form. Now, you two must sense the balance of the Magical World…"

"Yo Gramps…" Trixie spoke after a moment. "I think I feel it…It's kind of freaky, but at the same time…kinda cool…"

"I feel it too!" Spud smiled to himself. "Either that, or it's the pizza I ate. No…no, it's the balance of the Magical World…"

"Have you found your motivation, then?" Lao-Shi asked. He soon got his answer, when fire engulfed both Trixie and Spud; in both of their places sat their respective dragon forms. "Any good dragon and good person would find motivation enough…" Lao-Shi finished. "…when they sense the balance and learn of the creatures that need their help. Now, training begins!"

"Aw man!" Spud moaned. "Are we going to have to do those disgusting techniques Jake told us about?"

"Although I feel that that would better your skills…" Lao-Shi replied. "I am afraid that we do not have that kind of time. We are short of New York's protector. You must learn to fight…and fast. You two are going to spar with me. One at a time…"

"Say what?" Trixie asked. "Are you serious?"

"Trixie, you first…" Lao-Shi stood in a ready stance. Trixie looked uncertainly at the old man. "Did you or did you not pledge to obey your dragon master?" Lao-Shi asked. Trixie gave one more uncertain glanced before she tried to run at the old dragon. However, this only resulted in Trixie grunted as Lao-Shi's tail tripped her and she slammed onto the roof on her stomach. "Now you, Spud…"

Spud glanced nervously from the old mentor to his friend before he finally shot up into the air, with a yell and with his claws extended. However, Lao-Shi once again easily defeated the inexperienced dragon with his tail. Spud fell onto his back feeling as though he had just been slapped in the face.

"We shall try again later…" Lao-Shi reverted to his human form, pulling a stopwatch from the sleeve of his robe. "Now, both of you will fly over to that building…" he pointed to a building. "…and come back in only thirty seconds…"

"Are you serious, Gramps?" Spud asked, staring at the far away building. "That will take forever!" However, as he spoke, Lao-Shi started the timer. "Your time has begun…" Lao-Shi pointed out.

Both dragons lifted off of their feet and flew off, turning around the far away building and arriving back on the roof of Canal Street Electronics as fast as they could. Lao-Shi sighed as he looked at the watch. "You went over ten seconds. You will have to do it again, only this time you will have only twenty-five seconds."

Trixie and Spud were forced to do the exercise over and over and over and over again, until they managed to complete the obstacle in the time given to them. By the time the two had achieved the goal, both were beyond tired; ready to collapse from exhaustion. Both were so tired that they didn't notice that Lao-Shi was back in his human form, challenging them. "We duel again!"

"Are you serious?!" Trixie was still trying to catch her breath. "Can't you just give us a five minute breather?"

"A foe won't give you a 'five minute breather'…" Lao-Shi replied.

Trixie and Spud both sighed as they rushed up at the older dragon. Trixie got closer and she tried to claw at her master, but Lao-Shi blocked her claws with his scaly arm and was able to head-but her and toss her to the ground; careful to not actually hurt her. Spud soared at the older dragon, but once again, he was taken down by the master's tail.

"Yo, Spud…" Trixie whispered to her friend. "How are we going to take him on? We have to come up with a plan!"

"I know!" Spud said after a moment. "How about we try to throw him off with some kind of synchronized dance routine…"

"Not…another…word…" Trixie growled in annoyance, grabbing his snout with her claws. "Wait a minute; I've got it! Okay Spudinski, here's what we're gonna do…" She then leaned in to whisper into his ear.

Meanwhile, Lao-Shi smiled as he watched the two younger dragons. Suddenly, they both shot up; Spud shooting for him while Trixie shot off into the air. The claws of both dragons met and they began to wrestle for dominance over the other, when Lao-Shi sensed Trixie from behind. Lao-Shi whirled around in order to stop Trixie; this gave Spud the time to wrap his arms around his master's neck. Lao-Shi immediately elbowed Spud right in the stomach, and as Spud loosened his grip, Lao-Shi shot off into the air.

However, Trixie was prepared for this, and she brought her tail up and wrapped it around Lao-Shi's ankle, pulling him down and slamming him onto the roof. As Trixie held Lao-Shi down with a tail to his chest, Spud got up and acted as if her were a referee to a wrestling match. "One! Two! Three! We win!" He then went over to Trixie, and as they gave each other a high-five, Lao-Shi got up and reverted to his human form.

"Well done, young dragons." Lao-Shi smiled slightly. "You were able to strategize and come up with a plan. Good work. Now, that is enough training for tonight."

&*%

Trixie and Spud were in dragon form, flying home. It had been Lao-Shi's idea for them to fly home, in order for them to practice flying. He had also told them that tomorrow; he would teach them something called "The Doppelganger Technique".

Spud was lost in thought; making it so that he bumped into Trixie when she stopped abruptly. "Spud, look!" Trixie pointed down toward Central Park.

&*%

Back in Central Park, the baby Cerberus was now pinned to a tree with a net as Huntsgirl bent down and reached into her boot, pulling out a sharp dagger. The baby creature glanced from the dagger to the evil hunter about to slay him with petrified eyes.

"Don't you dare even try!" Huntsgirl spat, raising her dagger in order to plunge it into the creature's heart. "There is nothing that can save you now…" However, before she could strike, a fire blast hit the ground, right beside her feet. A small explosion occurred in which Huntsgirl was thrown sideways.

Trixie and Spud landed and Spud used his claws to rip the net away from the Cerberus, which fell to the ground because of its injured paw. However, both dragons were forced to turn their attention away from the Cerberus as they heard a growling Huntsgirl. Facing the evil hunter, she was standing with an extremely pissed off look in her eyes. She reached over to her belt and pulled off something…something that started to glow and grow. By the time the glowing stopped, whatever was in her hand had formed into a huntstaff.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Huntsgirl demanded. "Where's that annoying twit, the American Dragon?"

"He couldn't make it!" Spud smiled. "We're his replacements!"

"Well…" Huntsgirl replied, and although neither Trixie nor Spud could see, they knew that there was an evil grin behind her mask. "Then I guess you two will have to do…"

In the blink of an eye, Huntsgirl charged at both dragons, her blazing staff swiping at Trixie's scaly chest, Trixie dodging out of the way before the blade could slash her. Spud took this time to rise into the air, slamming his tail into Huntsgirl's face. The hunter was thrown off of her feet, flipping violently across the grass.

Huntsgirl came to an abrupt halt as she slammed against a tree, her staff hitting the grass just seconds later. Huntsgirl fell to her knees groaning in pain, but she soon forced the feeling of pain out of her brain as she lifted her head to look at the dragons; rage evident in her eyes. However, this look changed as her mask floated down and touched the grass.

Realizing that her face had been seen, Rose's eyes widened in horror. Trixie grinned as she swooped at the girl who had hurt her best friend, but Rose reacted quickly and grabbed her staff, disappearing in a green light.

Trixie had to come to an abrupt stop in order to avoid smashing into the tree. Seeing that she and Spud had won, Trixie grinned. "Yeah, that's right!" she boasted. "You better run, bitch!" She then turned to Spud, who was holding the injured Cerberus. "Yo Spudinski, we did it!"

"Actually, Trixie…" Spud replied. "We still need to help the baby and then get it back to its mother."

"Then what are we waiting for, boy?" Both Trixie and Spud took off into the air. They had to get the Cerberus medical attention.

END CHAPTER

**A/N: So, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Am Drag Plus Two

Chapter Six:

A flash of green light spread across a dark room in the Huntslair as Rose appeared in the room via teleportation device. Trembling with fright, Rose stepped down and started to walk to the nearest door. _How is Huntsmaster going to react? _These thoughts could not be forced out of Rose's mind. She was too frightened. It was the only thing she could think about. _Not only did I fail my mission—my last chance, but those two new dragons know my face! He's going to kill me! I know it! I'm as good as dead!_

Rose made her way to the doors, and she pushed them open. Rose's trembling became even more violent as she walked into the dark room of the penthouse. The only thing lighting up the room was the blazing fire in the fireplace, which her master was facing; his back to her.

Rose finally made her way to her master and she kneeled. "M—M—Master…" although she tried to prevent her voice from shaking, Rose failed miserably. The Huntsman turned around to face her. "You failed, I take it." There was no surprise in the Huntsman's eyes, and there was none evident in his voice.

"Y—Y—Yes master…" Rose struggled to make out. _Just say it! _Something in her mind shouted at her. _Just get it over with! Huntsmaster will find out about it soon enough!_ Although Rose didn't want to tell her master, she nodded to herself and spoke: "Master, there is something else…"

"And what would that be, Huntsgirl?" The Huntsman lowered his staff as a hologram faded. No doubt he had called in for hunters to prepare the dungeon torture chamber…

"T—Ther—There were two dragons." Rose forced herself to continue. "Two new dragons that I had never faced before…Master, they…I lost my mask in the fight. Th—The—Th—They saw my face…"

Finally, there was the expression of surprise in the Huntsman's eyes, but it quickly turned to anger. "You useless excuse for a hunter!" He shouted. "You stupid…" The Huntsman quickly forced himself to calm down as the two hunters he had called for entered the room. The two hunters stopped behind Rose and grabbed her arms, forcing then behind her back as they lifted her to her feet.

"Huntsmaster…" a hunter spoke. "Last time it was eighteen lashes. Shall we do five more?"

"No." The Huntsman answered. "Keep the punishment going until I tell you to stop!"

&*%

The cell door to the torture chamber opened as Rose was shoved in. The two hunters entered right after her and locked the door behind them as Rose stood up to see the hunter who was to punish her. Rose knew the routine. Her trembling hands came up and she struggled to fight back tears as she slowly unbuttoned the top of her uniform. As soon as it came off, Rose turned so that she was facing the wall and she held out her hands as the two hunters pulled the shackles attached to the wall down to her.

As the shackles were applied to Rose, another hunter entered through the door holding a box. The hunter stopped in front of the torturer. The torturer opened the box and pulled out a long, glowing green bullwhip.

&*%

The Huntsman was standing outside the cell door when he heard the whip first make contact with his apprentice's back. After five strikes, the Huntsman listened closely, wondering if she would finally scream. Throughout all of her other punishing sessions, she had never screamed, and the Huntsman admired that about his apprentice. It meant that she was mentally strong, and he hoped to use these punishing sessions to further motivate her in her attempts to slay the American Dragon.

After about twenty-five cracks, the Huntsman decided to end it. Using a key, the leader of the Huntsclan strode in to find his apprentice in shackles and bleeding from the cuts all over her back. The Huntsman took another key out and unlocked Rose's shackles, the torturer rushing up and catching her before she fell to the ground.

"Take her to the Hunts-hospital and get her patched up." The Huntsman ordered as he strode out of the room. The torturer nodded and he slung Rose over his shoulder and took her to the hospital.

&*%

About an hour later, the door to Rose's room opened and the hunter who had whipped her brought her inside and plopped her down on her bed, on her stomach, as he silently left, closing the door behind him.

Now that she was alone, Rose allowed herself to stop acting proud and to let her tears fall. God, she was in so much pain! She couldn't put up with much more of this! There was only so much one person can deal with. She almost wished that she wasn't a member of the Huntsclan…almost. The Huntsclan was her family; other than them, the only other people that she had was her friend Courtney…and Jake. Perhaps her "love" for Jake and for Courtney was what gave her the strength to put up with the painful punishments. Either that or it was her hatred for the American Dragon…How she hated him! She wanted nothing more than to rip him open with her staff and feel his blood on her hands as his equally disgusting mentor and the equally annoying dog watched on in disgust.

Shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth, Rose made up her mind. She was going to slay the American Dragon the next time she encounters him. She was going to kill him, or die trying…

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's short. You may also be a little disturbed, and you may be ready to call me a sick freak. Or maybe not. My goal was for you to get inside Rose's head and feel the pain she is feeling. I want you to see where her motivation comes from. I want you to feel sorry for Rose, but not too sorry. It's character development for my villain! Oh, also, the next chapter will get back to Jake. **


	7. Chapter 7

Am Drag Plus Two

Chapter Seven:

By the time Rose woke up the next morning, her back was aching and stinging beyond belief. Rose took her time getting dressed for school before she slowly opened her door and stepped out and made her way to the kitchen where the Huntsman was waiting for her.

"Huntsgirl…" he spoke. "When you get home from school, I want you to go out and look for the American Dragon. And when you find him, I want you to capture him and bring him here alive."

"What for, master?" Rose asked, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"He may know the identities of the two dragons that defeated you!" The Huntsman shouted at her, startling her and forcing her to stare into his anger and hate-filled eyes.

"But what makes you think that he'll just tell us?" Slowly but surely, Rose's courage was re-surfacing after the previous night.

"We won't give him much of a choice…" The Huntsman replied simply. "We must find and kill those two dragons. With their human identities known, they shall be a lot easier to catch. You should want to capture them, as they know your face."

Rose nodded slowly as she grabbed her backpack. Without another word, Rose left the penthouse.

&*%

Jake groaned as he rode to school on his skateboard. Another day at school, another day of detention with the professor from Hell…

Jake got off his skateboard once he arrived at Millard Fillmore Middle School, and he stepped inside.

&*%

The day was long. It was only lunch time, but it felt like the entire day should have ended hours ago. Entering the cafeteria, Jake spotted his friends and made his way to their table. As Jake sat at the table, he could see that both of his friends were in good moods.

"Hey guys, how are your new dragon duties going?" Jake asked.

"Well, training with your gramps is about as pleasant as a gag-nasty root canal…" Trixie told her friend.

"But being a dragon is so cool, dude!" Spud added. "Did Trixie even tell you what happened last night? It was so cool!"

"What happened?" Jake was interested.

Before Trixie or Spud could say another word, there was a puff of smoke and two fairies appeared in the room, one carrying a magazine and the other carrying two large steaks.

"Sweet!" Jake rejoiced. "I must have finally made it onto Magic Week Magazine! Oh, and you brought me some good food! Wait, why did you bring two of them?"

"Because they aren't for you…" one of the sprites shot at him before setting the steaks down in front of Trixie and Spud. "A little gift—for your services last night…"

Bewildered, Jake reached up and grabbed the magazine, staring in shock at the cover as the two sprites disappeared with a "poof". Jake stared at the magazine cover, his eyes not wanting to believe the image in front of him. On the cover was a picture of Trixie and Spud in their dragon forms, the baby Cerberus in Spud's claws. Above the picture were the words: _**"Move over American Dragon, there are two new heroes in town!"**_

Jake lowered the magazine, his eyes wide with shock. Were his best friends taking his job? Were they better dragons than he was? Jake suddenly felt a flash of anger, and he quickly got up with a growl.

"Yo, what's up with him?" Trixie asked.

"I don't know." Spud replied. "Maybe we should go see if he is okay."

Nodding in agreement, both Trixie and Spud got up from their seats and quickly left the room. Just seconds after the two has exited, a certain blue-eyed, blonde girl with a dragon birthmark on her right wrist and palm walked by with her lunch tray.

Rose stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted the magazine out of the corner of her eye. Making her way to the table, Rose took the magazine in her hand as she set her lunch down. As she looked at the magazine cover, she couldn't help but let loose an evil smile. So, the dragons were students here? This was going to be easier then she thought…

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Just a quick update, since it's been over a month. Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Am Drag Plus Two

Chapter Eight:

Jake continued to growl as he stomped down the hallway. Jake finally came to a stop at his locker. Jake fumed as he entered the combination on his lock before throwing open his locker door. Jake tried to put his backpack in his locker, only to realize that it would not fit. Growling with frustration, Jake threw his backpack once at the locker frame, only to have it land on the floor.

"Jakie!" Jake could hear Trixie's voice calling out to him. Turning his head, Jake could see her, as well as Spud, at the other end of the hall. Jake did not want to talk them right now, so he turned around and started to make his way to the exit doors.

Another "Jakie!" came from Trixie and a "Wait up, dude!" came from Spud as Jake pushed the doors to the school open and stepped out into the schoolyard.

Jake was about to turn the corner so he could be alone, but his friends caught up with him. "Jakie, what is your problem?" Trixie demanded. "All of a sudden, you just get up and storm away from us!"

"Bro, did we do something wrong?" Spud asked. "I thought you would be proud of us."

"You know what, Spud?" Jake replied, a scowl on his face. "You did."

"Hold on there, Jake!" Trixie reacted. "What did Spud and I do? All we did was take over as the Am Drag after Rotwood gave you detention! You should be thanking us."

"That's exactly the point!" Jake retorted. "You're doing my job! Living with a protégé sister at home—being the American Dragon is the only thing that I'm better at than her! And you—my best friends, are taking that away from me!"

While Spud had a somewhat sympathetic look on his face, Trixie's eyes widened, and she finally spoke: "Oh, I get it! You're jealous! Well Jakie, that isn't our problem and you shouldn't take it out on us!"

Jake was about to respond, but a loud screech ringing out throughout the city cut him off. What followed next was a series of jolts in the Earth, as well as what sounded like loud footprints. Before the three friends knew it, a large dragon, yet bird-looking creature appeared in the streets. The Snallygaster had returned.

"DRAGON UP!" All three called out, and a red dragon, an orange dragon and a dark blue/purple dragon were all standing side by side. Jake glanced at his friends with a disdainful look on his face. Then, all at once, the three took off to fight the creature.

&*%

Jake was all alone in his fight, as Trixie and Spud were working together. Trixie and Spud were both flying off in different directions, and while the Snallygaster tried to attack Spud, Trixie blasted it with fire from behind.

The Snallgaster let out a screech of agony and tried to swipe at one of its foes, only to hit Jake, who was trying to go in for an attack. Jake let out a yell as he went flying out of sight.

Spud took this opportunity to ram himself into the creature. The Snallygaster screeched as it was thrown from its feet and went flying towards Central Park. "After it, Spudinski!" Trixie called.

&*%

Meanwhile, Jake had crashed into a bush, reverting to his human form as he made contact with the ground. Sitting up and ultimately making it to his feet, Jake swayed for a moment before he shook the twigs and leaves from his hair.

"Dragon up!" Jake shouted, and once his red dragon form had returned, he took off into the air.

&*%

The Snallygaster had landed in the grass area that was surrounded by posts with chains connecting them together. A few signs with the words _**"Keep off grass!"**_ were hooked onto some posts.

Trixie and Spud swooped down and landed right in front of the Snallygaster as it started to rise. "Let's do this, Trix!" Spud spoke. Trixie nodded as she flew at the creature and rammed her tail into it, knocking back down as Spud yanked the chains off of the posts and flew up to his friend, chains at the ready.

&*%

By the time the American Dragon arrived back at Central Park, his jaw nearly dropped to the ground. His friends had defeated the creature, and were now hogtying it with a length of chains.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Jake nearly roared.

&*%

The rest of the school day slowly but surely came to an end. When the bell rang out across the entire school building, Jake growled as he made his way to Rotwood's classroom for detention. Jake was trapped in that hell-hole of a classroom until 8PM. Throughout that test of psychological torture, Jake had to scrub the chalkboard three times, mop the floor twice, get the gum off all the desks and even dislodge all the pencils that had been shot up to the ceiling with rubber bands.

Jake sighed with relief as he stepped out into the cool, dark night. Jake had made it about a block away from the school when something caught his eye. Looking up, Jake could see a girl dressed in a blood-red ninja's uniform and mask dashing across the roofs. The girl also had a net strung over her shoulder. From what Jake could see, it looked like some kind of magical creature. Huntsgirl! She was heading toward the school…

With his signature cry of "Dragon up!", the American Dragon took off after her.

&*%

Jake swooped in through a bathroom window and he came out through the door just in time to see the Huntsgirl turning the corner around another corner. Jake followed her around the corner only to be blinded by a bright light.

The lights had been turned on and the Huntsgirl was standing, facing him. She tosses the net to the ground, and it opened up. What had been inside was the baby Cerberus. Well, it looked like the baby Cerberus from a far away view. Upon a closer look, it was obviously a stuffed animal that was made to look like the creature.

"Congratulations, you stupid dragon..." Huntsgirl spat. "You fell right into my trap."

Huntsgirl then turned around and took off in a run, and Jake decided to chase after her. This turned out to be a poor choice. For as Huntsgirl passed a locker, she brought her hand up and flung it open, making it so that Jake slammed head-first into it at his high speed.

Jake fell to the floor, losing his fight to keep consciousness. Jake looked up to see Huntsgirl approach him, and he heard her evil chuckle as his world when black.

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Am Drag Plus Two

Chapter Nine:

Meanwhile, at Canal Street Electronics, Trixie and Spud were sitting on the couch with teacups in the hands as they regaled Lao-Shi and Fu Dog on their triumph over the Snallygaster. As the two finished their tale, Lao-Shi smiled.

"Well done, young ones…"

"Man, are we great dragons or what?" Spud boasted.

"You have done very well…" Lao-Shi responded, Fu Dog nodding in agreement. "Yeah…" Fu spoke. "The only problem is that we don't think this is going to sit well with the kid."

"Yo, dog!" Trixie interrupted. "Jakie just totally got all up in our grills today! He was totally out of line!"

"Kid…" Fu replied. "I don't think you understand. Living with a perfect little sister isn't easy. Can you imagine being outdone at everything by your own little sister? For Jake, it must feel like he is only second rate. Being a dragon gave Jake a chance to show that he could succeed at something."

"Dog-Man, that's just what Jake said earlier today…" Spud said.

"Still, that doesn't give Jakie a reason to be such a…" Before Trixie could finish her statement, the phone at the front counter started to ring. Sighing, Lao-Shi got up and made his way to the front counter.

"Hello?" he answered the phone.

"Dad?" Susan Long's voice was on the other end. "Have you seen Jake? He should have been home from detention at least a half an hour ago…"

"I haven't seen him Susan, but I am certain that he is fine." Lao-Shi tried to be optimistic. "I am certain that even as we speak, he is on his way home."

&*%

Jake groaned as he started to come back to the world of reality. Jake started to open his eyes, but he was forced to close them as he felt ice-cold water being poured on his face. Squinting away the water in his eyes, Jake could make out the form of the Huntsgirl. Although her mask was covering her facial features, her eyes were practically grinning for her…

"Wakey, wakey dragon…" Huntsgirl taunted her captive.

There was a swooshing of a sliding door as the Huntsman walked in to the room. Jake turned his head to watch him and realized that he claws were tied down to the table with glowing green straps, as were his ankles. "I have done as you have requested, Huntsmaster…" Huntsgirl bowed respectfully to her master. "The American Dragon is now our prisoner. May I slay him now?"

"Patience, Huntsgirl…" The Huntsman started to walk away from her and he approached the restrained dragon. "First we must get some information out of him…" Now at Jake's side, the Huntsman stared down at him. "American Dragon, you are going to tell us the identities of those two dragons that made a mockery of my apprentice last night."

Jake stared right into the Huntsman's eyes. Without being told of the previous night's events, he knew what two dragons had defeated Rose…Trixie and Spud.

"Choose wisely, dragon…" The Huntsman added. "And Huntsgirl shall make your death quick and painless…"

Could Jake do it? Could he betray his best friends? Trixie and Spud, who had been loyal to him at the most difficult of times? Sure, they were stealing his job and making him feel worthless, but they were still his friends. And he had been such a jerk to them. After a moment, Jake made up his mind…

"You know what? Thanks for the offer Huntsy, but I'd never betray them!"

At first it looked like the Huntsman was going to roar with rage and kill him right then and there, but the Huntsclan leader managed to straighten himself up. The Huntsman turned around and made his way back over to Huntsgirl. As he reached her, he bent down and pulled a sharp dagger from his boot, which he handed to Huntsgirl. "Huntsgirl, I want you to force the answers out of him. Sooner or later, he will break…"

_What? Torture him? I mean, slaying I can do, but torture?! I don't think I can do that…_ A voice in Rose's head started to speak…

_Of course you can…_ Another voice popped into her head. _This beast deserves it…_

_What are you talking about?! No one deserves such treatment! _

_And what about you; do you deserve the lashings you get? This dragon is the reason you are so brutally punished. He is to blame. He is the cause of all your suffering!_

_I know…_

_Then what are you waiting for? Now is the time for him to feel the pain that has been forced on you…_

Rose's eyes narrowed at this thought, and she gripped the dagger tightly. Staring at her, Jake's eyes widened in surprise and even fear as she approached him. "Alright dragon…" Huntsgirl demanded. "Tell me the identities of those two dragons!"

Jake brought his head up so that he was staring right into the hateful eyes of the girl he was helplessly in love with. "N-n-no…"

Huntsgirl didn't respond. She simply plunged the dagger into Jake's scaly arm, resulting in a roar of pain from the dragon. "Again…" She demanded. "Their identities…tell me!"

"No!" Jake clenched his teeth, trying to be brave despite the pain. Huntsgirl roared with rage as she ripped the blade from his body and plunged back into his flesh, only in a different location of his arm.

"TELL ME!!!"

&*%

Back at Canal Street Electronics, Lao-Shi had just gotten off the phone, and in all honesty, he was shocked. He never thought he'd live to see the day that his daughter screamed at him.

Lao-Shi made his way to the back where the others were. Lao-Shi went to the corner desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a glowing gold compass.

"Yo, what is that?" Spud asked.

"It is a magic compass…" Lao-Shi answered. "I used one to keep track of Jake's father when he was a teenager and I have been using one to keep track of Jake ever since he misused his shapeshifting powers."

"Gramps, what is going on?" Trixie asked, only to have Lao-Shi turn and give it to her.

"Jake is in danger." Lao-Shi answered. "This is your ultimate test…"

&*%

Back at the Huntslair, Jake had five stab wounds on his left arm and four stab wounds on his right. Jake roared in agony as Huntsgirl delivered the fifth stab wound. Jake was now struggling to keep his form; there was now a pool of blood on the table that Jake was tied to. Huntsgirl on the other hand, looked like she was about to murder someone.

"TELL ME NOW OR I WILL FINISH YOU!" Huntsgirl roared.

Jake, who was in too much pain to say another word, simply stared up at the pissed ninja and shook his head. Even if it meant his life, he would not give his friends away…

Huntsgirl roared with rage. She had had it! With a cry, Huntsgirl took the dagger in both hands and plunged it into Jake's side.

That was it for Jake as well. He could no longer hold his form. With a groan, he felt himself shrinking away, and in a blue light, he was in human form.

"Jake?!" Huntsgirl's eyes widened in horror, and she backed up and pulled off her mask, revealing her face. "Ja…J…Jak…Jake? You're the American Dragon?"

"Huntsgirl, what are you waiting for?" The Huntsman's impatient voice boomed. "Finish him! We shall find another way to destroy those two dragons!"

Rose turned her head to glance at her master, and she then turned her attention back to the weakened Jake. Rose's face suddenly distorted with features of rage and hatred, and she raised the knife once again, only this time for the killing blow.

"I don't care if you are Jake, your life still ends tonight…"

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Yes, another torture chapter. But hey, it's important! *Evil laugh!* What do you think of Rose choosing the Huntsclan over Jake? It definitely has not been done as many times as her turning her back on them. Please review, it makes me want to update a lot sooner. **


	10. Chapter 10

Am Drag Plus Two

Chapter Ten:

_This is it! _Jake's mind was racing at this point. _I'm done for! _Jake shut his eyes at this thought, bracing himself for a painful demise. But it never came.

Jake's eyes snapped open at the sound of the cement wall shattering into pieces. Rose was apparently also surprise, as she lowered the dagger and turned her head in the direction of the intruders, only to have Trixie's tail wrap around her neck. In the blink of an eye, Rose was lifted off of her feet and was thrown backwards into the unsuspecting Huntsman. Both grunted as the hit each other and toppled to the floor.

Spud's dragon form was at Jake's side in a flash, and he used his claws to slash the bonds from Jake's wrists while his tail cut the ones around his ankles. And as he helped Jake sit up, Spud's eyes widened in shock as he saw the wounds all over his arms and his side. "Bro…" was all he could say.

Trixie was also at her friend's side as soon as she figured that both hunters were down for good. Trixie took Jake by the other hand and helped him to his feet. "Are you okay, Jakie?" she asked.

"I think so…" Jake didn't feel much like talking. "Let's just go…"

Before any of them could turn around, there was a loud roar of rage. The next thing Jake saw, Rose was leaping through the air, her staff prepared to kill. She landed right in-between the three friends, Rose sliding her foot from behind her and using it to catch both the new dragons off guard.

With both new dragons on the ground, Rose twirled her staff with a deadly fire blazing in her eyes. She then took off in a run towards Jake…aiming to destroy.

For Jake, the whole world seemed to slow down at that point. He called out his signature "Dragon Up!", but the pain as the flames engulfed him was too great. At that point, the speed seemed to return to normal. Rose was right up close to him, and just as she swung her staff at him, Jake slammed her tail into her, losing his balance in the process.

Rose was thrown off her feet, but thanks to her training, she was able to flip herself backwards and landed on her feet, right in front of Trixie and Spud, who were still lying on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Jake…" Rose spoke, her eyes filled with both rage and regret. "But I'm not going to get hurt anymore!"

And with a battle cry, Rose took off in a run, ready to make her first kill. Trixie brought her head up just in time to witness the scene unfolding. Thinking quickly, Trixie shot her tail at Rose and wrapped it. Rose let out a cry of shock as she was thrown off her feet, her staff turning on her as she fell. And as she hit the ground, a gasp of pain came from the girl.

Jake's eyes widened in horror as Rose lifted herself up onto her knees, an expression of both shock and agony on her face. Embedded in her chest was her Huntsclan staff, and judging by Trixie and Spud's horrified gasps, the tip of the blade must have been sticking out of her back. Turning his attention back to Rose, Jake's heart broke as the light died from her eyes. Rose then fell sideways and moved no more.

As Rose fell, Jake could see that the Huntsman had started to stand up, just in time to witness his apprentice's demise. For a second, Jake thought he could see a look of sadness in the Huntsclan leader's eyes. But the look soon turned to anger, and the Hintsman whipped his hand behind his belt and he pulled out an orb. At first Jake didn't recognize the device, but it became shockingly clear when the Huntsman pressed a button on it, causing a beeping noise to sound out. The Huntsman threw the bomb at the dragons before dashing past Jake and through an exit.

"Come on, Trix!" Jake turned his head to see Spud shaking Trixie's shoulder; Trixie had a look of utter horror and remorse on her face. "Come on!" Spud nudged her one more time, and Trixie seemed to snap out of her trance.

Before Jake could even blink, Trixie and Spud had swooped at him and scooped him out, exiting out the door that the Huntsman had used to flee. Jake could see that they were in the penthouse; the room that he was in must have been the torture chamber.

"LOOK!" Spud shouted, and he pointed to the Huntsman, who was just exiting out a window. Trixie and Spud followed him out the window. Now outside, the three watched as the Huntsman climbed up the fire escape of the next door building. The Huntsman reached the roof, which had a large class done on it.

"Let's get him!" Spud growled.

"No, Spudinski!" Trixie reasoned. "We need to get Jakie some help! Besides, we should just let him go…"

"Trix…" Jake rasped. "It's okay…Let's get him." To prove that he was fine with it, Jake focus on his powers and managed to make his wings appear.

"I hope you know what you're doin', Jakie…" Trixie replied, as both she and Spud let go of his wrists. Jake grunted as he tried to make his wings flap as hard as he flew up at the Huntsman.

Jake slammed into the Huntsman, throwing the Huntsclan leader off of his feet and sending him crashing through the glass dome to a fifteen story fall through a spiral staircase. The Huntsman managed to grab hold of the stair railing briefly before he hit the ground, making it so that the fall was non-fatal, but dazing nonetheless and shattering his dragon skull helmet.

Back on the roof, Jake reverted to his human form and fell to his knees as Trixie and Spud swooped into the building. Jake lied down onto his side and stared at the penthouse, just as the bomb went off. The explosion blasted the windows of the penthouse. The penthouse seemed to jerk as part of the tiles and walls were blasted away; another explosion soon followed, consuming the entire penthouse.

&*%

The Huntsman groaned as he sat up, only to see the two new dragons. The Huntsman jumped up to his feet as Trixie and Spud flew at him, their claws extended. As Trixie tried to make a grab for him, the Huntsman ducked and delivered a punch to her scaly stomach from below; Trixie then fell to the floor.

The Huntsman tried to make a run for it, but Spud swooped up and grabbed onto his cape in an attempt to stop him. There was a sound of shredding fabric could be heard, as the back of the Huntsman's uniform tore and his cape came off. But this didn't stop the Huntsclan leader, and the Huntsman disappeared through another door.

Spud went over to Trixie and helped her up. "Come on, Trix!"

&*%

Trixie and Spud smashed through the door that the Huntsman had passed through, only to see that the room was simply a room with a flight of stairs. "After him, Spudinski!" Trixie called, and the two flew up the stairs, landing at another doorway. "Well, where is he?" Trixie demanded to no one in particular.

Just then, the door was smashed to pieces as the Huntsman swung down. His foot slammed into Spud's chest, knocking him over the railing and to the floor below. Before Trixie had time to react, the Huntsman kicked her right in the stomach, making her double over as the Huntsman jumped down to the floor where the dazed Spud was lying.

As Spud started to regain his senses, he felt the Huntsman's boot on his chest. "You are going to pay for all the damage you have done, dragon…" The Huntsman growled. "Instead of killing you with a staff, I'm going to finish you off nice and slow…"

There was suddenly a flash of red, and the Huntsman twirled around, shocked to see the American Dragon struggling to stand beside him. Jake was clutching his side, trying to stop the bleeding.

The Huntsman growled, and he tried to move towards the injured dragon, only to have Spud's tail wrap around his ankle. "Now, Trix!" Spud shouted, and before the Huntsman could free his ankle, he was slammed to the ground as Trixie dropped down on him.

"Way to go, Trix!" Spud exclaimed as he got to his feet. Jake couldn't help but smile as he watched his friends. Perhaps they weren't so bad at being dragons after all—perhaps they were worthy of taking his job after all…

But these feelings didn't last very long. For at that moment, Jake started to feel extremely woozy from when he was stabbed. "Uh..guys…" was all Jake could make out. Jake fell forward onto the ground; before his world went black, he could hear his friends calling out his name.

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Yes, Rose dies and the Huntsman lives. I don't know how you guys feel about this chapter. I'm personally expecting backlash and flames for killing Rose. But please review anyway, especially if you liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Am Drag Plus Two

Final Chapter:

Jake was in darkness, and there were images swirling around him in that darkness. He didn't know where he was or long he had been out, all he knew was that he was in darkness. There seemed to be moments where Jake thought that he had seen a bright white light, but the light always seemed to fade away before Jake felt like the light was going to engulf and consume him.

Just when Jake felt like he was going to be trapped in darkness forever, he could hear a voice. "Kid?" the voice kept asking. It kind of sounded like Fu Dog. Jake tried to fight the darkness, but at first it seemed like he was not going to be able to prevail. "Kid!" Fu called again, but this time it was accompanied by a "Jakie!" from Trixie and a "Bro!" coming from Spud.

Hearing his friends calling out to him a whole new motivation to fight the darkness; Jake struggled even harder than he had before, and before he knew it, he could feel Death's hold on his loosening…

&*%

Jake groaned as he slowly came back to the world of reality. At first, everything was distorted and blurry, his eyes soon adjusted to the light. "Wh—whe—where am I?" Jake asked, sitting up right quickly and sending jabs of pain coursing down his arms and side. "Where's the Huntsman?"

Fu chuckled. "Relax, kid. You're safe and you're at the shop. Trixie and Spud saved you. And don't worry about the Huntsman. The Dragon Council picked him up right after the battle. He won't ever slay another magical creature again."

Jake turned his head as Fu spoke, and he could see Trixie and Spud standing side by side. "How are ya feeling, buddy?" Spud asked.

"Uh, I've had better days…" Jake groaned as he slowly lied back down on the couch. "At least I'm not going to die…"

"Dude, you should have seen yourself!" Spud grinned. "You definitely scared Death off!"

"Actually, that was the healing potion…" Fu replied. "You should be well enough to go to school in the morning."

"Aw man!" Jake groaned, rolling over onto his side.

"See, you're getting better already." Fu rolled his eyes.

&*%

The next morning, Jake and his friends opened the doors to Millard Fillmore Middle School and walked down the halls. Jake suddenly screeched to a halt as he caught a glimpse of something on the wall. Turning around, Jake's eyes widened as he realized that what he thought the poster had been was correct.

On the wall, there was a large poster in which there were several pictures of Rose on it. In the middle, there was an extremely large picture of her smiling face. Below were the words "Rest in Peace" with a list of student signatures and some notes that some students wrote.

"Aw man, they know?" Jake asked.

"Everyone knows, dude." Spud answered. "It was all over school yesterday."

"Say what?" Jake asked, his eyes widening. "How long was I out?"

"You were out of school for a day…" Jake turned around when he heard a rather cold voice from behind him; it was Courtney. "And I can't expect you to care about her, as you are the reason she was so miserable in her last month."

As he watched Courtney walk off, Jake lowered his head, taking it in. While he had a good reason to stay away from her, he still felt bad about it. But then again, Rose made her choice, and she chose to try to kill him even after she knew the truth.

Turning around to face his friends, Jake was surprised to see that Trixie was gone, only Spud remained. "Where did Trix go?" Jake asked.

"She said she needed some air…"

&*%

Jake and Spud burst through the doors of the school where they could see Trixie standing outside, alone. "Trix, what's wrong?" Spud asked

"I know I never really liked Rose…" Trixie spoke slowly after a moment. "But…I didn't…I killed her…"

"Trixie…" Spud spoke. "You didn't mean to…"

"It doesn't matter…" Trixie looked down. "I still killed her…"

"Trix, you had no choice." Jake said. "She left you with no choice…You didn't mean to hurt her…"

"How can you forgive me, Jakie?" Trixie turned around and stared her friend right in the eyes. "You obviously had a lot of feelings for her, and now I killed her. How can you of all people forgive me?"

"Trix…" Jake answered slowly. "You had no choice. You were truing to help me. And, she made her choice. I guess it was never meant to be." It was Jake's turn to look down at the ground. "I guess Rose just couldn't be saved from her own evil."

Before another word could be said, the beeping from a beeper sounded out. Trixie looked down at her belt and sighed. "Looks like there is a dragon emergency…Come on, Spud…"

"See ya, bro…" Spud added solemnly, as he turned around. Trixie and Spud rushed over to a nearby alley, and a second later, two dragons shot up into the air and out of sight. Jake watched them fly away, a smile forming on his face.

"You go get 'em guys…" Jake said with certainty. His friends had earned their places as his substitutes, and if there was ever another time when the two new dragons were needed, Jake would support them. "You go get 'em…"

END

**A/N: Aw, this is the end. Personally, I didn't really like it. I just wanted to show that I was not going to ignore Rose's tragic demise or the fact that Trixie now feels guilty. So, this is the end. Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
